catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MoonstrikeXBreezefeather/Archive 1
17:42, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice Wiki <3 Hey Moon! You never told me the new wiki was in action. Don't forget about my siggie! Cinderstorm Charats I uploaded my charats from living in the wild wiki.... Is that breaking the rules? Sorry Moon! Cinderstorm Yes. Lucas and me are..... <3 lucas is the ultimate dude that i stalk <3 But honestly, we were kinda made for eachother. xD Well i'll help you get started, want me to make some Charart Lineart on here? I haven't drawn in a while and i've improved alot. ♪Fox was here... ...Echo is a loser! -trollface-♪ 23:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Siggie I got my siggie :) Little Cinderstorm<3 Signature.... Actually, mine doesn't wrok either.... You scroll up to the right coner, then go to my preferences, scroll down, and were it says "signature" type in any thing you want. Oh and I asked Atelda to join the wiki :) Little Cinderstorm<3 11:39, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Pages When are you going to start putting up pages? Creampelt <3 11:43, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll be on later I promise, rehearsals over and me and my mom are driving home. ♪Fox was here... ...Echo is a loser! -trollface-♪ 00:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) May i be a admin on this wiki? Honestly, being a rollback actually isn't that much on the other wiki ._." nothing's really changed, i don't get any rights to do anything on there, so can i be a admin on here? You've seen my amount of edits on Cats of the Clans.... -eyes- ♪Fox was here... ...Echo is a loser! -trollface-♪ 05:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Character Boxes/Signatures/Derp Alright, i'm starting on the Character Box right now. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO~ Also i'm doing your signature. NOW GET YO BUTT ON THE CHAT PLZ ♪Fox was here... ...Echo is a loser! -trollface-♪ 05:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Chat? :P ♪Fox was here... ...Echo is a loser! -trollface-♪ 22:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Charats So, we are not going to use my charats? Oh, how is your siggie going? And I made this for you... :) Little Cinderstorm<3 00:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: So what's the purpose of this Wiki? Is there anything I can do to help? 05:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) I copied the coding of the signature off the Warriors Wiki site. And can we just make a character page on our own acord? 06:54, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Siggie I put your siggie in your page......just remember the code for signatures that you put in the preferences page. CinderxLion I rule the world! 23:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) get where? CinderxLion I rule the world! 01:58, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I edited it on source mode and copied the coding. 09:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) http://catsofthestars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Chat with me and i'll teach you how to do the boxes and everything. ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 00:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Queens & Warriors Can you add me (cinderstorm) to Gazeclan as a queen, with kits: Whisperkit & Shadowkit? And can you add Creampelt as a warrior to Willowclan? I have made pages for both of them. Also if I have time, I am going to make Waterdapple. 01:00, October 12, 2011 (UTC) go on the chat here plz :3 ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 22:28, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Achem Who did you consult to make Fox a chat mod? Dappleheart♥ 00:08, October 13, 2011 (UTC) 'S THAT SO. ♪Lucaskip♪♪The retarded mudkip♪ 03:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that what you want tho :p ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 23:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ? ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 23:40, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure? Sure, Moon! What do we need to do? Little Cinderstorm <3 23:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay :) Put catname.png on the 'image size' part of the template ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 01:10, October 14, 2011 (UTC) xD I'm in the lead for the Poll thing on your profile xDDDD Dappleheart♥ 22:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Moonsrike those are the chararts I made... Hello Moonsrike but the chararts you guys are using they are the ones I made and LITWW used a while ago. Rainfacestar didnt make them, and if you want permission you need to ask me. Anyways sorry for communicating this way, through your wiki. And also good job you guys are doing great ;) 22:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC) NOTSURE. HOLY CRAP DUDE. CHAT. ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 03:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i was talking with Blue xD ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 03:33, October 15, 2011 (UTC) When I can Well, a family member just passed, this is my first time on in a while. So I will get to it when I can.... :( Little Cinderstorm <3 12:07, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Moon <3 Little Cinderstorm <3 00:01, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Stuff As you can see, I have done some stuff :) Little Cinderstorm <3 01:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Pricklestar Oh, Pricklestar is a girl from the Fan Fic Wiki. I used to make charats for her, and I asked if she could join. Little Cinderstorm <3 18:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Stoneclaw33 I am going to join the chat. Stoneclaw33 Chat :D No, but can you get on chat? I haven't talked to you in forever! I will tell you about them on there :) Little Cinderstorm <3 23:03, October 20, 2011 (UTC) mmmkay ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 00:42, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Your new wiki Yep I joined.... I put myself under senior warriors if thats ok. Cya later. ♫ Clawheart7 ♫''My heart and soul are unbreakable'' 01:54, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I join Project Charart? Will I become a kit or not. Do kits do chararts? 19:34, October 21, 2011 (UTC) I have a wiki too, and can you help me with the home page, to make it look something like yours? Pleeeeeeeese. *puppy face* http://bornawarriorcat.wikia.com/wiki/Born_a_Warrior_cat_Wiki 19:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat :D Chat? Little Cinderstorm <3 01:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty ;) Little Cinderstorm <3 01:55, October 22, 2011 (UTC) By the way, who did you get to do your siggie? I want a colorful one! Little Cinderstorm <3 01:57, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Ugh! I'm getting mad at chat! Little Cinderstorm <3 02:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, same because I sprained my fingers, and I'm in PAIN!!! Little Cinderstorm <3 02:15, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Btw, I am always hurt... :( Trampolines. Not sure if I spelled that right... Little Cinderstorm <3 14:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Join Yeah, but I do have a lot of work on Warrior Clan Fanfiction wiki and Spottedpelt's wiki. ♥Icewish♥ 15:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Cool ♥Icewish♥ 15:47, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Are there any chararts I can make? ♥Icewish♥ 15:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Moonstrike, I have no idea :( I would tell you if I knew how to. ♥Icewish♥ 16:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Nope, sorry. ♥Icewish♥ 16:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't have a pixlr account and I can't help you. Sorry, ♥Icewish♥ 16:44, October 22, 2011 (UTC) My Wiki Hi Moonstrike, Just so you know, feel fre to advertize on my wiki (Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki). There are not very many users but I'm sure some of them can help this wiki out! :) ♥Icewish♥ 17:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat Moon? Chat :) Little Cinderstorm <3 18:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) PCA I finished Shadeheart. Check the PCA! :) Cinderstorm 19:26, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Btw, I <3 my siggie! Mentor Hi Moonstrike, soory I could not go on chat earlyer. Anyway, I was never given a mentor for Project Charart, am I suppost to have one? ♥Icewish♥ 22:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :D Well guess what Moony? I finished ALL of my chararts and pages! ;) MoonClan and SpiritClan are looking complete ;) I'm going to work on SpiritClan next weekend, but for now, I shall take a break. Baaai! Dappleheart♥ 02:30, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Idk I want to get the wiki in action, and I just get agitated when things are not finnished. I need to stay off the computer for a while... I am getting off now. Cinderstorm 21:42, October 23, 2011 (UTC) BreezeClan Moon? This is not fair! No one is helping me out with BreezeClan. I made all the cats exept for Ivystar & Plumpaw! (Sorry about this) Cinderstorm 20:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry for complaining about BreezeClan. I asked Ivyheart if she could make some more pages. When can you and Dappleheart get on, because I want to talk to you guys! Sorry about Lillystripe~ Cinderstorm 20:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat! Yea... Wanna try again in 10 minutes? And can you check the "Story Board Approval Page", because I posted a story about Feathershade. :) Cinderstorm 22:39, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Mossflower! Oh my gosh! I love Mossflower's charat! Cinderstorm 22:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) What? Wait, what do you mean? What? Cinderstorm 23:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC) My Grammer Wait, do you know what stories? Because I do my stories on Microsoft Word first to make sure I get my grammar and spelling right.... And I didn't know I could be banned for non-proper grammar , so could you tell Dappleheart I'm sorry? And I don't want to leave the wiki either.... :( Cinderstorm 23:07, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat :( I know. (You didn't leave your siggie, but I still knew it was you) :) Hehehe. Cinderstorm 23:37, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Votes Anyway, why do I have 2 votes on your home-page? Who voted for a Little Cinderstorm? :) Cinderstorm 23:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Lovedapple I'm very short... :) And why is my page Lovedapple now Dapplepelt? Cinderstorm 23:42, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. I asked Dappleheart..... Cinderstorm 23:44, October 25, 2011 (UTC) She said most of the mistakes were yours... Oh and Dappleheart changed it. Can we try chat again? I want to ask you somthing... Cinderstorm 23:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Huh? What do you mean 'Not your area"? Cinderstorm 23:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Is it fine if i make the tutorial? I'm ready to do it again c: Also, come on the chat so i can show you guys how i do it c: Go ahead and invite Cinder ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 23:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I know i just wanted to show you how i did it, like i was going to xD can you get back on? ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 00:09, October 26, 2011 (UTC) It happened with me too, but i fixed it. i can show you how to fix it. https://join.me/foxkipfgt <--- go to that ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 00:11, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I think it looks visable, what is it to you that makes it look piled up? Just curious, so I can fix it. :) 01:03, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll try soon enough, remind me if I forget. Sorry, got some homework to do, but I'll get on it ASAP. 01:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) maybe imma get on the fgt chat todayyyy ♪Lucaskip♪♪The retarded mudkip♪ 22:43, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure! https://join.me/foxkipfgt ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 23:11, October 26, 2011 (UTC) THAT SO ♪Lucaskip♪♪The retarded mudkip♪ 23:23, October 26, 2011 (UTC) https://join.me/foxkipfgt <--- clicky ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 00:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) https://join.me/foxkipfgt ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 22:14, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Waterdapple I made a new story! Check the 'Story Board Approval Page' please. <3 Cinderstorm 00:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, i just set Join.Me up. c: ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 22:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) https://join.me/foxkipfgt ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 00:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ??? ??? Dappleheart♥ 18:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Yes, Moon :) Sorry I've been kinda busy.... I will be on tomorrow. You know with Halloween stuff? Catch you later Moony <3 Cinderstorm 19:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) But I'm on now! How about chat? Cinderstorm 19:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure! ♪Foxclaw33♪.....Okay, you can quit stalking me now ಠ﹏ಠ 21:44, October 29, 2011 (UTC) http://www.livestream.com/foxkipart ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 06:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) https://join.me/foxkipfgt ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 07:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't see that message. Anyway, that's fine, I didn't really understand what it meant anyway. :P 19:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll do that right at this moment! 20:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I think I did it/fixed it. I'm terrible with understanding these things, really, so if I did something else tell me. xD Anyways I'm very glad that this wiki's really getting into the flow of things. 20:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'd love to! <3 20:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I'll make it. (Harhar xD) I'm getting starting right now. 20:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) It's going good! I'll be doing tabbies soon. 23:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) No prob. ;) 23:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Ahh yes, GIMP is quite the learner. It's a lot like Pixlr, you will later see. I can always help you with it. If you find Pixlr better, than its totally all fine if you use it. 00:12, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Cats! Actually, could I do BreezeClan and MoonClan? Because thats where most of the cats that I made are.. It's fine if you want to do BreezeClan! Cinderstorm 19:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) STORY :] Hi Moony! I put some stories up on the 'To Be Approved Story Page' so could you check them and let me know if I need to change anything? Cinderstorm 20:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) GIMP Alright.. I will try, but can you take it down if it stinks? Sorry about earlier on Join Me. Creampelt stole the computer! Erg! Cinderstorm 23:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Cinderstorm 00:03, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Tutorial!!!!! Nevermind :( Check out my GIMP tutorial! Cinderstorm 00:59, November 3, 2011 (UTC) WillowClan? Hia Moon! I noticed that WillowClan didn't have an image for their Clan Page.. But you have made one, so are you going to post it on there? Cinderstorm 20:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Moonstrike :) I am a friend of User:Cinderstorm! When I was over her house, she taught me how to do alot of things, so could you add me to an apprentice on the members list and make my mentor Cinder? I hope we can be good friends :DDDD - Oceanfeather <3 orly FLIP A TABLE TRICK IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, BETCH. ♪Fox♪♪ ♪ 23:13, November 4, 2011 (UTC) PC? I love your name too! Is there any chance I could join Project Charat? *Oceanfeather* Trust the spark in your heart <3 13:50, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Ello Moonie :) Are we going to use the kit blanks? Because User:Oceanfeather made Oceankit and she wants to know if she uses the kit blanks or warriors? And I think she needs to join project charat... Look what she made! Cinderstorm 16:22, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol(: Thank you Moonstrike. Do you want to get on chat? Oceanfeather 18:11, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Kit Blanks? Are we using the kit blanks? Because I need to create a kit image, and so does Oceanfeather and I don't know what to tell her! :P Cinderstorm 00:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat? Ahh. Chat? Dapple is on too! Ahh.. Cinderstorm 00:59, November 7, 2011 (UTC)